Geokjeonghajima
by americanhyeong
Summary: [ANGST!] "Geokjeonghajima" Mingyu benci sekali dengan kata itu. Selain itu, Mingyu juga membenci basket, angka tujuh dan hari kasih sayang. Mingyu membenci apapun hal yang mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Kekasih cantiknya yang sepolos kelopak mawar yang mudah sekali terlepas dari tangkainya. [MEANIE/MINWON/slight! VERKWAN] [SEVENTEEN/BoyxBoy]


Ps: cerita bercetak miring beralur mundur

* * *

" _Geokjeonghajima_ "

.

.

MEANIE

Kim MingyuxJeon Wonwoo

 _And another SVT members_

.

 _ **Warn!BxB**_

.

* * *

 _Geokjeonghajima – dont worry – jangan khawatir._

" _Jangan khawatir, Mingyu. Aku tak apa-apa."_

* * *

 _ **27 Juli 2017**_

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menendang nendang bola oranye yang tergeletak menyedihkan dilantai lapangan. Bukannya melanjutkan permainanya, Mingyu malah ikut tergeletak dilantai bersebelahan dengan bola oranye yang ditendangnya. Bola basket yang malang, dan Kim Mingyu yang malang. Keduanya sama sama terlihat menyedihkan. Apalagi dengan kondisi badan dan wajah Mingyu yang terlihat basah sekali oleh keringat. Si tampan menendang nendang udara kosong sambil berteriak kencang. Dia benci _hari ini_. Dan dia bersumpah akan membenci seluruh hal yang ada di dunia ini.

"Persetanan dengan hari ini. Aku benci semuanya."

.

"Mingyu! Sini-sini! Makan siang mu ada disini!"

Mingyu menoleh. Dia menemukan teman temannya sudah berkumpul dimeja pojok milik kantin sekolah. Dengan segera dia berjalan menemui teman temannya dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Hey kau tak apa? Kantung mata mu besar sekali?" tanya Soonyoung. Pria bermata kecil itu memberikan ponselnya yang memantulkan bayangan wajah Mingyu yang dihiasi kantung mata yang membengkak. "Aku tak apa.. Ja— ah lupakan." Mingyu mendorong pelan ponsel Soonyoung yang berada didepannya saat ini. Mengabaikan helaan napas teman temannya, Mingyu memilih untuk meminum air mineral yang dipesankan teman temannya untuk dirinya.

"Mingyu, kami tahu—"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Jangan bahas kata kata itu lagi."

"Baiklah.. kau jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan membahas itu lagi. EH?" Jisoo membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia menyadari perkataanya. Paha dan pinggangnya dicubit oleh Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang berada di sebelahnya. Menyadari tatapan Mingyu yang mulai tidak bersahabat, Jisoo memutuskan untuk beridiri dan berjalan menjauh mendekati mesin minuman diujung sana untuk cari aman. "Sebenarnya dia tidak pergi juga tidak apa apa sih." Semuanya menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

.

 _"Aku tidak apa apa, Mingyu. Jangan khawatir. Hehe ini normal kok."_

 _Bagaimana bisa Mingyu tenang jika hidung kekasih cantiknya mengeluarkan darah yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Siapa yang akan tenang sih. Walaupun Mingyu adalah tipikal orang yang sangat cuek, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya berubah pucat dan hidung mancungnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _"Kau bodoh atau apa?! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR. Yatuhan sayangku! Aku sangat khawatir!"_

 _Yang dibentak malah tersenyum geli. Dia terkekeh sebentar dan memukul lengan Mingyu yang berada dipundaknya. Mingyu pun melepaskan pegangannya. "Serius ini tidak apa apa. Manusia normal juga sering mimisan kau tahu? ah kampungan." Mingyu menunjukkan wajah cemberut gagalnya. Dia tidak terima dibilang kampungan. Dia juga tidak terima bila kekasihnya mimisan. Dia was was sekali. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. kita harus pulang sekarang juga!"_

 _"Hey, aku mimisan bukan berarti sedetik lagi aku akan mati kan? Aku hanya kelelahan dan panas dalam. Belikan aku air mineral ya? Aku akan menunggu disini." Dengan segera Mingyu langsung bergegas menuju mini market diseberang sana untuk membelikan kekasihnya air minum dan tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya._

.

* * *

 _ **28 Juli 2017**_

Persetanan dengan Hari kasih sayang. Mingyu benci sekali dengan hari kasih sayang yang jatuh pada bulan februari dan juli. _Loh bukannya hanya di bulan februari_?

Sekolah mereka ini sedikit istimewa. Dikalender sekolah tertera, setiap tanggal 28 Juli mereka memperingati hari kasih sayang bagi seluruh pasangan disekolah. Sama seperti peringatan kasih sayang di bulan februari, mereka juga saling bertukar cokelat yang membedakan adalah setiap pasangan akan duduk dikelas dan menempati kelas yang sama. Hanya dihari itu saja tapi. Kenapa Mingyu membenci hari ini. Ya itu, karena kelasnya akan penuh dengan pasangan pasangan kasmaran. Seokmin akan bersama kekasihnya entah siapa itu namanya Mingyu lupa. Dan Minghao akan berada dikelas Jun dilantai atas, dikelasnya kakak kelas maksudnya.

Dan dia? Kekasihnya kemana? Haha. Bahkan Mingyu enggan memikirkan itu.

.

 _Hari ini hari kasih sayang. Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan hadiah terbaiknya untuk kekasih cantiknya. Hadiah sudah dan jangan lupakan juga cokelat yang juga sudah menunggu untuk dibawanya kesekolah. Untuk kekasihnya tentunya. Setelah siap semua, dia pun langsung menaiki bus umum untuk sampai kesekolahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya 15 menit dia sudah sampai disekolahnya._

 _Hari ini kekasih cantiknya lah yang menempati kelasnya, kalau tahun lalu dia yang pindah ke kelas kekasihnya dilantai atas. Ditempat kakak kakak sampai dikelasnya dan dia sudah menemukan kekasih cantiknya duduk mengobrol dengan Seokmin sambil menggenggam sebuah paperbag. "Pagiiiii. Wah kau cantik sekali." Dan kekasihku hanya dapat tersipu. Lain dengannya lain juga dengan Seokmin yang berdecak sebal. "Hey! Jangan bermesraan didepanku. Kau tahu aku sedang jomblo saat ini. Jangan memanas manasiku." Ucapnya._

 _Mingyu tertawa. Seokmin memang sedang menyandang status single. Tapi dia sedang mendekati seseorang yang katanya adik kelas eh atau seangkatan? Atau mungkin kakak kelas? Aku tak tahu. yang jelas dia sedang pedekate."Biar saja. makanya sana cepat tembak gebetanmu. Kalau dia di sosor orang lain dulu memangnya kau mau?" ucap Mingyu. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidaklah! Jelas saja tidak mau. Bayangkan saja pacarmu ini diambil orang, memangnya kau mau? Tidak kan?" dia memasang wajah cemberutnya kearah Mingyu dan kekasihnya yang tertawa geli._

 _"Sudah lah, sebentar lagi bel siapkan buku kalian. Guru Kim kan predator."_

 _Ketiganya tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan kekasih Mingyu._

.

* * *

 _ **29 Juli 2017**_

"Kim Mingyu, bisa tolong maju kedepan dan kerjakan nomor yang ibu tulis dipapan tulis?"

Tanpa banyak omong, Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan kedepan kelas dengan raut wajah datarnya. Mengambil alih spidol dari tangan guru cantik matematika yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya, dia pun mulai mencari dimana letak soal yang guru cantiknya itu berikan. "Kerjakan nomor 7, Kim" ucap guru itu.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan emosinya dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru cantiknya tersebut. Setelah selesai mengerjakannya, dia langsung berjalan kembali kebangkunya dengan ekspresi tertekuk menyeramkan. Dia duduk dikursinya dan menghiraukan tatapan khawatir yang dilontarkan Minghao dan Seokmin. "Kau oke?" tanya Seokmin. Pria berhidung mancung itu menatap kearah Mingyu dan Minghao bergantian. Dengan harap harap cemas dia menyenggol kaki Minghao yang berada disebelah Mingyu. "Min—"

"Aku oke."

.

 _Mingyu menatap cerah kalender dikamarna. Hari ini hari minggu, tanggal 7 bulan Juli tahun 2014. Hari ini serba angka 7. Bulan tanggal bahkan hari. Oke mari abaikan tahun yang merusak keistimewaan angka tujuh. Tujuh adalah angka favoritnya. Angka dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat tak bersayap ditaman belakang sekolah ketika ia sedang duduk dibangku kelas pertama sekolah menengah atas. Malaikat itu menatap sendu kolam ikan yang mengalirkan air jernih. Mingyu yang penasaran pun duduk disebelahnya._

 _"Kau, kenapa?" tanya nya sedikit ragu. Orang itu menoleh dan menggeser duduknya sedikit lebih jauh dari Mingyu. "Aku ga papa. Serius." Elaknya. Mingyu menyerngitkan dahinya, dia tak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang menatap kolam ikan seindah itu dengan sendu. Apalagi dengan airnya yang jernih dan jangan lupakan air mancur yang menempel diatasnya. "Kau menatap sedih.. kolam itu.. memangnya ada yang tercebur ya?"_

 _"Bukan."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"eng... anu.."_

 _"Cerita saja tak apa. Anggap saja aku ini teman lama mu."_

 _"Akusedihkarenaikanmungildidalamsanatidakberjumlahtujuhlagimerekasangatcantikjikasedangbersamasepertipelangiyangmempunyaitujuhwarna."_

 _Mingyu menyerngitkan dahinya lagi. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang orang didepannya ini bicarakan. "Hey kau sedang ngerapp? Bagus sekali aku terperangah. Tapi maaf kali ini kita sedang mengobrol bukan sedang rekaman untuk sebuah lagu, kau ingat?" ucapnya. Orang itu terdiam dan tiba tiba saja tersipu hingga ke telinga nya. "Maaf, kau pasti menganggap ini lelucon. Aku sedih karena ikan ikan mungil didalam kolam ini tidak berjumlah tujuh lagi, sekarang mereka berenam. Padahal jika mereka bertujuh mereka terlihat cantik sekali seperti pelangi yang jumlah warnanya ada tujuh buah." Orang itu menatap kolam ikan tanpa berkedip._

 _Mingyu terperangah. Entah hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan atau hari sialnya dia malah bertemu dengan orang cantik berhidung mancung yang sangat menyukai angka tujuh. "Hei kau pecinta angka tujuh ya?" Lagi lagi orang itu mengangguk lucu. "I-ya. Hehe"_

 _Dan jangan lupakan bahwa orangitu juga sangat polos dan manis._

.

* * *

 _ **30 Juli 2017**_

" _Jangan pernah benci dia karena aku ya_."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Dia lelah sekali. Habis peraktik ipa tadi dia sudah harus berkumpul dilapangan untuk mata pelajaran olahraga. Dan sialnya, materi pelajaran kali ini adalah basket. Dia benci basket. _Well_ , ada beberapa hal yang Mingyu benci baru baru ini. Ingin tahu? nanti saja ya. Dibawah. _Hihi_.

"Kim Mingyu habis ini giliranmu untuk men _dribble_ bola." Guru Ahn memberi tahu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk tak niat dan berjalan mendekat kearah tengah lapangan. Mingyu membenci basket bukan karena dia tidak bisa memainkannya. Mingyu punya kemampuan bermain yang sangat bagus. Dulu, biasanya dia akan melakukan tembakan kering lawan sebanyak 4-5 kali. Kalau sedang mood tentunya. Dan karena _sesuatu hal_ semua itu langsung lenyap seketika. Apanya yang lenyap?

 _Kegemaran Mingyu terhadap basket._

.

" _Mingyuuuuu ayolah main bersamaku. Liburan hari ini sungguh membosankan. Masa kita hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan saja. lihat tuh tuh! Ada bola yang menganggur!" Mingyu hanya pasrah saja ketika lengannya ditarik-tarik oleh kekasih cantiknya menuju tengah lapagan. Mingyu ingin bermain hanya saja dia sedang malas dan sedang ingin duduk duduk dipinggir lapangan yang sepi ini sambil memandang langit biru bersama kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya ini sedang tidak sejalan dengannya. Tapi demi kebahaiaan sang kekasih, Mingyu pun mengikuti keinginannya meski setengah niat._

" _Baiklah, aku yang memulai duluan ya? Setuju?" Kekasihnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mingyu mulai mendribble bola oranye tersebut. Dia berhasil lolos dari kurungan kekasihnya. Berputar, berlari, saling mengejar, berebut bola hingga akhirnya—_

 _2-0_

 _Skor 2-0 memulai pertarungan. Mingyu berhasil memasukan bola tersebut kedalam ring. Dia berlari mengitari lapangan sambil berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan kekasihnya hanya terdiam dibawah ring sambil menunjukkan wajah cemnberutnya yang imut. "Kau kalah sayang! Aku menang yeyeyeyeyeye!"_

 _Babak kedua dimulai. Kali ini bola berada dipihak kekasih Mingyu. Sicantik itu tersu membawa dan melindungi bola tersebut layaknya anaknya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencetak angka yang sama dengan Mingyu. "2 sama, Kim. Ayo main lagi!" Mingyu terkekeh sebentar sebelum ikut mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah mengambil start duluan. Mereka terus bermain hingga tak terasa langit mulai menggelap dan matahari mulai tenggelam._

" _Ah lelah sekali!" Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah tengah lapangan yang diterangi lampu lampu dan sinar bulan. Kekasihnya yang saat itu masih duduk dengan kaki diluruskan, ditariknya hingga mereka berdua sama sama berbaring menatap langit malam._

 _Keduanya terdiam. Masih sibuk dengan napas mereka masing-masing yang tidak beraturan. Sampai akhirnya si cantik membuka suaranya, "Mingyu.."_

 _Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum, "Yaa?". "Eng... Jangan pernah membenci dia karena aku ya?" Mingyu menyerngit tak mengerti. "Dia? Siapa?" tanya nya. "Basket maksudku..." Mingyu lantas tertawa mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Lucu sekali pikirnya._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah membenci apa yang kau sukai, sayang. Tenang saja yaa." Ucapnya_

" _Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu, Mingyu."_

.

* * *

 _ **31 Juli 2017**_

Mingyu memasukkan buku bukunya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera sampai dirumah. Jika sudah dirumah, semua beban yang ia rasakan akan hilang dan dia bisa tidur sepuasnya yang ia inginkan. Tanpa memerdulikan omelan guru atau lemparan teman teman sekelas yang berniat mebangunkannya ketika tidur. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari celana sekolah yang digunakannya. Dia menghela napas, _belum ada juga? Apa tidak berfungsi lagi?_ Batinnya. Tidak mau terlalu memperdulikan ponselnya diapun berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelum pulang dia biasanya berkumpul dulu dengan teman temannya dikantin hingga makanan atau minuman yang mereka pesan habis.

"Oh hai Mingyu!"

"Hai _Hyung_!" Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil Hansol dan Seungkwan. Keduanya memang tidak pernah akur, bahkan hingga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini. "Hei, kalian tidak malu dengan umur? Masih saja suka bertengkar." Ucapku sedikit terkekeh. Seungkwan menoleh dan langsung menyemburku dengan kalimat kalimat nya yang panjang lebar namun intinya ya satu, dia sedang protes karena Mingyu mengganggu acara berdebatnya dengan Hansol.

 _Beep beep_

Semua mata mengarah pada Mingyu. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya yang sedikit sempit. _Asal kalian tahu paha Mingyu itu besar loh_. Semua mata yang menatap kearah Mingyu menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat terlihat. Bahkan Jeonghan meremas kuat kaleng minuman milik Seokmin yang berada didekatnya hingga sedikit penyok karena saking cemasnya. Mereka semua tahu sebentar lagi akan ada yang terjadi.

"Oh aku dapat pesan!"

 _Kan betul, pesan itu lagi!_

Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika membaca pesan itu. Ketika dia mendongkak menatap teman temannya, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit lalu memberikan kode pada mereka untuk mengikutinya. Dan layaknya bebek, mereka semua menuruti apayang Mingyu lakukan. Sebenarnya ini demi keselamatan Mingyu juga sih.

— _To: Mingmingyu_

 _From: WonieWoo_

 _Datanglah ketempat biasa ya! Aku menunggu mu disana!—_

.

Mingyu berjalan duluan didepan teman temannya. Tidak semua, hanya Jeonghan, Seokmin, Hansol, dan Seungkwan. Jisoo ada rapat dengan klubnya. Seungcheol harus menjemput ayahnya yang baru pulang dari Filipina. Minghao mengantarkan Junhui keentah apa itu namanya _karena ditulis dalam bahasa china, bacanya pun juga harus menggunakan bahasa china_. Sedangkan Soonyoung, Woozi dan Chan sedang rapat dengan organisasi sekolah.

Mingyu yang berjalan sangat cepat itu meninggalkan teman temannya dibelakang yang menatapnya kasihan.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi hehe. Aku sungguh sungguh sungguuuuuuuh merindukanmu." Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Tak ada yang menjawab, hanya angin semilir saja yang menerpa lembut wajah dan rambutnya. Mingyu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah bunga.

Keempat temannya yang tadi tertinggal kini berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Mingyu. Mereka memperhatikan apa yang Mingyu lakukan saat ini.

Pria itu mengeluarkan bunga dan meletakkannya diatas gundukan tanah padat yang rapih. Tersenyum layaknya dia bahagia namun matanya seperti menyiratkan dia sakit hati, marah, benci, namun cinta. Tangannya yang besar mengelus sebuah batu indah yang mengkilap yang berdiri diatas gundukan tanah padat ini. Batu itu berwarna abu keputihan yang sangat halus, disana tertulis sebuah nama yang sangat cantik dan sangat Mingyu cintai.

— _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _17 Juli 1996_

 _Sampai dengan_

 _27 Juli 2016—_

"Kau baru saja berulang tahun yang ke22 ya? Hehe. Maaf aku baru sempat datang sekarang. Oh iya aku tidak datang sendiri, ada Jeonghan _hyung_ , Seokmin, Hansol dan Seungkwan." Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman temannya. Dia menyuruh mereka untuk mendekat dan berbicara pada Wonwoo yang berada dibalik tanah tersebut.

"Hai Wonie _hyung_... kami datang bersama kekasih super tampanmu ini. Hehe kami semua sangat merindukanmu. Maaf hanya kami yang dapat datang, yang lain sedang ada urusan." Seungkwan yang berjongkok disebelah Mingyu membuka suara mewakili yang lain. Pria imut itu mengelus batu yang berdiri tegap diujung tanah dengan perlahan. " _Hyung_ ¸kami merindukanmu. Sehat sehat ya disana! kapan kapan ikut main bersama kita! Bulan depan kita ada rencana mau ke Busan loh, kita akan kerumanya Jihoon _hyungie_." Ucapnya.

"Kau dengar? Aku akan kerumah Jihoon _hyung_! Itukan impianmu bukan? Kau ingin pergi kebusan dan menginap dirumah Jihoon? Itukan yang dulu sering kau elu elukan jika sedang membahas topik traveling? Hehe aku masih ingat itu.

Wonwoo...

Aku mint amaaf... setahun setelah kepergianmu.. aku masih belum menerima hal itu sepenuhnya. Aku masih ingin kau berada disampingku, mengisi kehidupanku yang kosong dan datar ini hehe. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ya? Kau kan disana sudah sehat. Tenang. Tidak kesakitan lagi bukan? Penyakit sialan yang waktu itu menggerogotimu dan sering membuatmu mimisan tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Kau sudah bahagia disana ya.

Hehe...

He.."

 _Tes.._

Setetes air mata tumpah dari tempatnya. Seharusnya air tersebut tidak boleh tumpah dan keluar saat ini!

Mingyu, sang empunya air mata langsung buru –buru mengelap air matanya dengan kemeja sekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan kekasih cantiknya. "Hey cantik, hehe dulu kau benci sekali aku panggil cantik. Kau pasti akan menendangku. Iyakan? Aku masih ingat sekali. Ehm... kau merindukan sekolah tidak? teman teman merindukanmu kau tidak tahu ya?" air mata menetes lagi dari mata Mingyu. Tapi kali ini dia membiarkan airmata itu menetes semaunya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Terlalu perih dan dia lelah sekali menahannya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_. Maafkan aku karena aku jadi membenci basket, angka 7, dan aku juga membenci kata kata _jangan khawatir_. Aku membenci itu karena semua itu selalu mengingatkanku denganmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Wonie. Maafkan aku karena aku membenci basket. Padahal dulu aku bilangnya aku tidak akan membenci olah raga itu karenamu. Hehe aku berengsek ya?"

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa dia peluk saat ini. Jisoo sedang rapat dan begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Pria cantik itu menunduk sambil sesekali mengusap matanya kasar karena mengeluarkan airmata. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jeonghan, Seungkwan pun juga begitu. Dia menunduk dalam dan membiarkan bibirnya berdarah demi menahan isakan tangisnya yang kencang. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Hansol hanya memalingkan wajah mereka tak mau melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Hansol, si tampan keturunan America sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak suka menangis dan tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Mingyu menangis.

Mingyu adalah sosok kakak yang menurutnya patut ditiru. Bukan kenakalannya, bukan juga kepintaranya _meski seharusnya sih iya_ , tapi kita patut meniru ketegaran yang dimilikinya. Itusih menurut Hansol.

"...Yasudah, ini sudah hampir malam. Aku mau pulang hehe. Kapan kapan aku kesini lagi ya, inginnya sih setiap hari. Tapi... hehe aku lihat jadwal dulu ya."

Bahkan disaat saat seperti ini pun Mingyu masih sempat tertawa dan melontarkan candaan khasnya. "Aku pulang dulu, _hyung_." Ucapnya. Mingyu memakai tas ransel hitamnya, berdiri sejenak menatap tempat peristirahatan kekasih tercintanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi menjauh tanpa menengok kearah belakang lagi.

.

* * *

"Hah... lelah sekali yatuhan." Gumamnya. Mingyu sudah sampai dirumahnya, ibunya entah sedang apa dia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga yang menghadap langsung kearah televisi.

Merasa bosan denga acara televisi, Mingyu meraih remot yang tak jauh darinya dan memindah mindahkan beberapa channel sebelum menentukan apa yang akan ia tonton. Setelah merasa pas, Mingyu pun meletakkan remot yang dipegangnya dan mengularkan ponsel hitamnya.

Dia tersenyum kecil melihat _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Itu adala foto terakhir dan terbagus yang pernah Mingyu miliki. Untuk mengenang semua kegiatan mereka dulu, maka dari itu ia menggunakan foto itu sebagai _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Mingyu mengusap layar ponselnya pelan membuka kunci ponselnya. Setelah terbuka ia lanhgsung mencari dimana letak _setting_. Dia akan mengatur sesuatu diponselnya. Dia membuka aplikasi pesan dan membuka pesan dari Wonwoo yang terakhir kali ia terima satu tahun lalu. Lama sekali dia bermain dengan ponselnya hingga ketika acara yang akan ditontonya mulai dia pun selesai mengotak atik ponsel kesayangannya.

 _Pesan dari WonieWoo [satu tahun lalu]_

 _To: Mingmingyu_

 _From: WonieWoo_

 _Datanglah ketempat biasa ya! Aku menunggu mu disana!_

 _Telah berhasil di atur agar terkirim kembali pada tanggan 31 Juli 2018 mendatang._

* * *

.

 **FIN!**

.

* * *

Hehe

Hai kaliaaan!

SAY THE NAME! FAFA IMNIDAAAA!

You can call me fafa oke?dont call me thor, or eonnie or what. Just call me fafa!

This is my 1st Meanie fanfiction. Hehe hope u like it!

Sorry for my bad story, saya bukan penulis profesional hehe maklum ya. Tapi saya berusaha buat jadi penulis yang profesional.

I really need your review guys, review pleaseeeeeeeeee

Hehe. Okee, dont forget to review yap? Im waiting for it fufufufu~~~~


End file.
